


Snowball Fights

by harukanamaste (Samulette)



Category: Free!
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Snowball Fight, free secret santa, lil bit of haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samulette/pseuds/harukanamaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa challenges Rei to a little game.<br/>For Free! Secret Santa 2015 on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fights

“Rei-chaaan!” Nagisa shouted, grabbing Rei’s shoulders from behind him. Rei let out a yelp.

“Nagisa-kun, you startled me!” Rei replied.

“Sorry, Rei-chan! Are you ready for Christmas!” Nagisa asked him, eyes full of stars at the thought of his favorite holiday. Rei sighed.

“Oh, I don’t know.” He looked down momentarily, then back up at Nagisa. “I enjoy Christmas of course, but it doesn’t quite feel like the season yet. It’s the 21st, and yet today’s the first snow!”

“So you haven’t done enough wintery-stuff yet?” Nagisa asked.

“...I suppose that’s the problem, yes.”

Nagisa looked into Rei’s purple eyes, studying his face. Then Nagisa cracked a huge smile; “Well, I can fix that!” Nagisa turned around and ran away from his boyfriend. 

“Where are you going, Nagisa-kun?” Rei shouted. He began running towards Nagisa when, before he could get even a yard farther, he was stopped by the feeling of cold ice all over his face.

“Snowball fight, Rei-chan!” Nagisa screamed. He sat down and started building himself a medium-sized fort- just enough to hide him if he crouched down.

“Nagisa-kun, you’ll get both of us colds!”

“Let’s play a game, Rei-chan!” Rei gave a sigh of exasperation.

“What game?”

“You have one minute to kiss me!” Nagisa said with a smile. “If you kiss me, you win! And if you run out of time, I win!”

“What’s the point, Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked. “What do I get if I win?”

“A kiss!” Nagisa replied. “Oh, but we need someone to time us!” Nagisa quickly ran into the school before swiftly coming back with Haruka in tow, holding onto Haru’s sleeve.

“Haru-chan! Time us!”

“Well… okay.”

“One minute!... And… Go!” Nagisa shouted. Nagisa began throwing snowball after snowball at Rei, not stopping to catch his breath. Rei could only dodge about half of them, tripping over sticks hidden in snow trying to get closer to Nagisa. While he ran he looked at his target. Nagisa’s hair bouncing with his movements, his eyes sparkling with excitement, the paleness of his cheeks, his rosy lips. Soon enough Rei was an arms length away from Nagisa, 45 seconds into the game. Nagisa pulled his arm back, snowball in hand, ready to fling it.

“Nagisa-chan.” Rei spoke quietly. Nagisa froze in place, not being familiar with Rei using such names.

“I...I love you.” Rei said quietly. They stood for another 10 seconds not moving. Nagisa was too shocked to take action. Rei didn’t dare move a muscle. He hadn’t meant to say that for the first time. Not here and now, in the cold, with Haru off to the side staring.

“...Done?” Haru said, breaking the silence from the sidelines. “...I’m going to find Rin… or an indoor pool..” He said, walking off from this strange moment.

Nagisa moved closer to Rei. “I’m in a good mood today, so you’ll get your kiss anyway.” Nagisa stretched up to the slightly taller boy, kissing him in middle of the school courtyard.

“...Ready for Christmas now, Rei-chan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to thebouldersconflictedfeelings on Tumblr!!!


End file.
